


Exploring Valinor

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Valinor, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Feanor and Nerdanel enjoy roaming about in Valinor in their youth, but they are not the first to do so.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Tolkien100





	Exploring Valinor

‘Where are you off to tomorrow, Feanaro?’ With Nerdanel, Indis meant.

Feanor gave her a slightly wary look.

‘We thought we would go to the Blue Fountain and head north-west from there.’

‘Ah,’ said Indis, ‘I went that way once.’

She cast about her for something to write on, took the dinner menu, turned it over and drew a rough map on the back, clearly marking good resting places that offered water fit to drink.

‘See? Here is how far I went. If you go farther, let me know what you find, will you?’

‘Thank you, I will,’ said Feanor.

**Author's Note:**

> Feanaro is Feanor's name in Quenya.
> 
> An earlier version was written and posted for Indis Day during Finwean Ladies Week on Tumblr.   
> This version was re-written as drabble for Tolkien_100 for the prompt "Repurposed".


End file.
